


marvel shitposting ahead? UH YEAH I sure hope there is!

by throwupyourheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Vines, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwupyourheart/pseuds/throwupyourheart
Summary: basically this is me, writing about marvel characters being funny and doing stupid shit. It will have my oc's in there here and there, so watch out for those spicy boi's.If you have any suggestions hit up the comments and maybe i'll get a chapter out of it.this is also weird cause normally I write serious drama stuff but here I am, shitposting.





	marvel shitposting ahead? UH YEAH I sure hope there is!

Normally when everyone was out on missions, leaving Agatha alone in the facility, she would just eat a bunch of food and then pass out on the couch. But today, sleep felt like it would never arrive, and the pizza guy would be another twenty minutes. She decided, she had to do something with her time. Flipping through channels was useless, nothing good being on the television. And she had seen everything good on Netflix. Blowing her lips, she sat up on the couch to get a better look at the television. Opening up YouTube, she heard F.R.I.D.A.Y greeting someone who came in, and she just continued on searching.  
"Vines that really... Crunch my Snack Wrap?" Steve's voice startled her, and looked over her shoulder at him.  
"Ah! My favourite 90 year old hag! Come, take a seat Steve. This is some fine modern humour for you!" Aggy smirked as she spoke and patted the seat beside her.   
Cautiously, Steve rounded the couch and took a seat beside the blonde girl, a worried expression on his face as he took in the mischievous look in her brown eyes.   
From what Steve gathered within the first thirty seconds, it was a bunch of very short videos in one long video.  
He was mostly confused, until he realised there was no point in analysing them, it was better to just watch and laugh.

"What do you have?"  
"A KNIFE"  
"NO!" Agatha was giggling as she spoke along with the video. There were quite a few that made him laugh, especially one with a man and his snake, sharing a lollipop. 

"Reminds me of Loki" Steve laughs and stretches out his legs. He looks more intrigued as each 7 second video ends. 

"Good evening." He didn't know what it was about this one that made him laugh so hard. His stomach actually had a little bit of pain jabbing at it, due to the intense laughter. "Aggy I don't get it, why do I find this so funny?"

"Dunno, but these videos are an important aspect of understanding my... Niche humour."

"I will... Remember that"

"You better! I'll get you some good compilations for your research." She winked at him, which caused him to chuckle.


End file.
